


Long-Distance Calls

by arborealstops



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: prompt: things you said with too many miles between usfor the anon on my curiouscat <3
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Long-Distance Calls

It was her first business trip since becoming CEO of Consolidated, Inc, which meant that it, really, was her first business trip ever. In fact, it was really one of her first trips, period, and definitely the first since Robert had passed. Her first trip by herself. Nonetheless, Violet Newstead was prepared- she had her talking points memorized, she knew exactly what to say to wrap these businessmen around her little finger without them realizing. 

What she hadn’t prepared for, however, was down time. 

Who knew that a three-day trip to Chicago for a conference only scheduled to last seven hours would lead to down time? And, as the only woman there, and not very much looking forward to an evening of being hit on by the men with whom she was supposed to be working, she didn’t have many people with which to spend that downtime. In fact, there was… no one. 

With a sigh, Violet pushed herself off of the small hotel bed. She hadn’t wanted to splurge on the trip, so she’d managed a small room in a small hotel with just enough space for her to turn around. It was somewhat nice, and sort of cozy, and reminded her of the kind of places she and Robert had stayed at the very beginning of their marriage, when everything was new and neither one of them was quite ready to settle down and let the adventure end. 

But, now, there was no Richard to talk to, no Richard with whom she could easily make fun of the far less powerful men who tried to lord over her. But then, had Richard still been there, she figured, she probably wouldn’t be there. He’d always made it more difficult to work, being gone himself and leaving her to raise Josh.

She glanced out the window. This place wasn’t called the Windy City for nothing, and the weather outside looked rather unpleasant- part of being so near Lake Michigan in February, she realized. Her intention had been to explore the city, but with it looking like that, that didn’t seem as though it was such a smart decision anymore. 

Glancing around the room, she frowned. She could reorganize her suitcase, she supposed, but it was neat enough already- she’d barely taken anything but her toiletries out. Then, her eyes landed on the telephone.

She frowned, her hand wandering to the calling card in her pocket. Maybe she could call Josh…

But no. He was staying with a friend, and besides that, he was practically an adult, anyway. He probably wouldn’t appreciate his mother calling to check up on him.

Her mind wandered in another direction, but she shook off the idea. 

She’s probably busy, she told herself. Or with someone else. Or… she glanced at the clock. She might even be in bed already. 

Then again, this was Judy she was thinking about. Before she could think too hard about it, she picked up the receiver. 

* * *

One time zone away, in the middle of a very different city, Judy Bernly had already changed into her pajamas and was curled up with a blanket and a book on her worn-out couch. Over the past few months- almost a year!- since she’d begun work at Consolidated, Judy had finally managed to turn her apartment into something resembling a home- there were books scattered about, there was food in the cupboards, and there were a few pictures pinned up around the walls. It felt nice, coming to this apartment that had no traces of Dick, nothing she owed him, and calling it home. 

Smiling, she flipped the novel open just as her phone began ringing. 

Startled, Judy closed the book without replacing her bookmark, then huffed in frustration. She hadn’t been expecting a call, and for a moment she considered letting it ring through, but at the last minute she pulled the receiver off the hook, figuring that she’d better at least find out if the caller was worth losing her place.

“Hello, Judy Bernly,” she greeted, sounding slightly unsure. Usually, the only person to call was her father, and that was rarely good news. The voice coming over the line, though, wasn’t her father’s, but it did send a warm feeling flooding through her chest.

“Judy? It’s Violet, I’m sorry to call so late…”

Judy’s face lit up in a grin, and she leaned against the wall next to the phone. “Oh, Violet!” She exclaimed happily. “It’s not so late.” Before she could stop herself, she added, “Besides, I missed you at work today.”

The two of them had grown even closer since the incident with Hart, and by the time Doralee had left to start her music career, the two were inseparable- they had lunch together every day, even on the weekends, went to the movies together, and their office chit-chat had reached a level of playful banter that Judy had never had with anyone before. And, if she was being honest with herself, that banter sometimes turned into something more than playful, something she wasn’t quite ready to address. Still, she hadn’t realized that their friendship had reached the level that meant long-distance calls while one of them was on a business trip.

“You did?” Violet’s voice was soft, an equal mixture surprised and touched, and it made Judy’s heart feel as though it was melting.

“Of course I did- it’s just not the same without my partner in crime.” 

She heard Violet laugh, and the sound brought back that feeling that she didn’t want to address, didn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole, but that still made her feel safe, and happy. Shaking her head, she pressed the receiver between her ear and her shoulder, maneuvering the long cord so that she could settle back on the couch.

“So,” she began, a questioning lilt to her voice, “to what do I owe this pleasure? Not that it’s not a pleasure,” she added. “I just thought you’d be off having fun in Chicago.”

“There is not one single woman here,” Violet replied bluntly, causing Judy to chuckle softly. “And all the men are idiots. Plus, most of them are off with their Chicago mistresses, having dinner or… something like that.” 

Judy could practically hear Violet rolling her eyes, just as she herself was doing. “Of course,” she muttered.

“Right?” Violet sighed on the other end of the line before going quiet. 

Carefully, so as to not make any excess noise, Judy tucked herself back underneath her blanket. Even with nothing but silence between the two of them, Violet’s virtual presence made her feel better- warm, and safe, and comfortable. Finally, though, she broke the silence. 

“When do you get back, again?” She asked, stifling a yawn with her question. She hadn’t been so tired before Violet’s call, and it wasn’t that Violet was boring her or anything, but that feeling of safety always seemed to make her sleepier- not the dead exhausted feeling she had after a long week of work, but a softer feeling of wanting to curl up right there and stay there as long as she could. 

“I have a flight scheduled for eleven on Friday,” Violet’s reply came over the line. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing,” Judy sighed. “It’s just that I won’t be able to see you much this week, because my mother is coming up for the weekend, and she doesn’t like it much when I’m not here with her the whole time.” 

There was a pause on Violet’s end of the line. “When is your mom coming?” 

Judy tilted her head. “She’s supposed to be here for lunch on Saturday,” she replied, curiosity piqued. “Why?”

“Why don’t I take you to dinner after I get back on Friday? We could go to that nice place Maria mentioned, that Italian place?” 

Judy thought her heart might stop. Maria had mentioned taking a date to that restaurant, and had described it as romantic, she distinctly remembered. Was Violet asking her- no, she couldn’t be. But then, there had been rumors…

“Judes?”

Swallowing through her suddenly dry throat, Judy nodded, then, realizing Violet couldn’t see her, finally spoke. “S- sure,” she replied, her voice just a little hoarse. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date,” Violet repeated, and Judy could practically see the smile on her face. It made her feel better about the dinner, for sure- she knew that no matter what, Violet would be happy to see her. So, if she got a little more dressed up and did her makeup nicer than usual, who cared? If it wasn’t a date, Violet probably wouldn’t mind, would just compliment her and go on with the dinner. And if it was a date, well… she hoped Violet would appreciate it. 

Suddenly, she let out a soft yawn, and she heard Violet chuckle. Blushing, she made as if to apologize, but Violet cut her off.

“I’m sorry Judy, I forgot about the time difference. I’ll let you go now. I’ll see you Friday?”

“Friday,” Judy repeated with a smile. “Goodnight, Violet.”

“‘Night, Judes.”


End file.
